Conventionally, an emulsion coagulant has been used to recover a tire puncture repair material (tire puncture sealing material) after a tire puncture has been repaired using the tire puncture repair material.
As a coagulant, the present inventors have thus far proposed an emulsion coagulant for coagulating a tire puncture sealing material comprising emulsion particles, the emulsion coagulant comprising a mineral that induces aggregation of the emulsion particles by weakening a surface charge of the emulsion particles and/or by hydrogen bonding with the emulsion particles, and a gelling agent (Patent Document 1).